In Dämmerung und Dunkelheit
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Dan wird mit Harrys Gefühlen konfrontiert was soll ich anderes sagen, so ist es... :
1. Default Chapter

Jaah, mal wieder was Neues. Und mal aus einer Sicht eines ganz anderen. Wird ja sonst langweilig, nicht? Viel Spaß - und Review nicht vergessen! Verlass mich auf eure hochgeschätzte Meinung! HEL, LC  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
In Dämmerung und Dunkelheit  
  
Ein Ende  
  
Hey! Ich bin Daniel. Phantasielos wie sie nun mal sind, nennen meine Freunde mich Dan. Wie gut, dass sie nicht mehrere Jungen mit meinem Namen kennen, sonst kämen sie wahrscheinlich echt ins Schleudern. Dann bekäme ich sicher eine Nummer und hieße D3 oder so. Man stelle sich vor, ich sei ein Buchstabe und eine Zahl mit kurzen, hellbraunen Haaren, blauen Augen, mittelgroß, so wie die meisten Zahlen und Buchstaben - oh, Verzeihung - Jungen in meinem Alter. Ach, ich bin übrigens 17 Jahre alt. Und sportlich bin ich auch - so würde ich mich zumindest bezeichnen, schließlich spiele ich seit sechsten Lebensjahr Basketball.  
  
Es ist unglaublich, fast sieben Jahre ist es jetzt her, als ich im Sommer, kurz nach meinem elften Geburtstag, einen Brief von Englands Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bekam. Und nach den Sommerferien begann mein Leben in Hogwarts. Es war ein ziemlicher Schreck für meine Eltern, doch sie zweifelten nicht an der Echtheit der Post und wir befolgten die "Anweisungen". Wir kauften die richtigen Bücher und sonstigen Utensilien in der Winkelgasse und ich traf am ersten September pünktlich am Gleich Neundreiviertel ein.  
  
Anfangs war's schon eine Umstellung. Ich musste neue Freunde finden, sah meine Eltern nur noch in den Ferien und musste mich meiner neuen Umgebung anpassen. Aber auch einem totalen Neuling in der Zauberwelt fällt es nicht lange schwer, sich in Hogwarts wohl zu fühlen. Es ist einfach toll, wenn man so viele Menschen um sich herum hat. In den Häusern versteht sich jeder mit jedem. Das kann auch daran liegen, dass wir gewissermaßen ja alle gleichgesinnt sind. Der Sprechende Hut hat mich damals übrigens in die Obhut von Rowena Ravenclaw gegeben. Ich war nie unglücklich mit seiner Entscheidung.  
  
Das einzige, was ich ziemlich vermisste, war mein Basketballtraining. Ich versuchte zwar, mich mit Quidditch anzufreunden, doch auch wenn ich im fünften und sechsten Schuljahr in unserer Hausmannschaft spielte, konnte es mir meinen Lieblingssport nie ersetzen. Und so begann ich im vierten Schuljahr meinen Hauslehrer so lange die Ohren vollzujammern, bis er sich an den Direktor wandte. Professor Dumbledore hat mir dann sogar erlaubt, einen kleinen Basketballplatz in der Nähe des Quidditchfeldes anzulegen. Es kostete Professor Flitwick noch einige Nerven mehr, bis alles so war, wie ich es mir vorstellte.  
  
Von da an verbrachte ich also den Großteil meiner Freizeit mit Training. Quidditch vernachlässigte ich aber trotzdem nicht, schließlich habe ich gelernt, Verantwortung zu tragen. Wenn ich dann gelegentlich abends noch eine Runde um den See joggte, sah mich der ein oder andere Mitschüler irritiert an. Einige wollten meinen Sport sogar schlecht machen, doch ich fand auch Sympathisanten. Es waren hauptsächlich auch Muggelgeborene, mit denen ich hin und wieder ein kleines Spielchen machte.  
  
So vergingen die Jahre wie im Flug. Ende des sechsten Schuljahres sorgte ich für Schrecken in meinem Quidditchteam, als ich mitteilte, im siebten Jahr nicht mehr dabei sein zu können. Ich weiß noch, wie entsetzt mich unser Kapitän Christina ansah und danach bettelte, dass ich doch bleiben sollte, bevor sie dann wild losschimpfte. Ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen hatte ich schon, doch ich hatte mich entscheiden müssen. Im siebten Schuljahr stand unser Abschluss vor der Tür und den wollte ich so gut wie möglich machen. Außerdem hatte ich mir vorgenommen, nach meiner Zeit in Hogwarts wieder in ein Basketballteam zu gehen, wofür ich also auch noch trainieren musste. Da blieb einfach keine Zeit mehr für Quidditch. Nachdem ich Chris dann auch berichtete, schon einen neuen Treiber für sie gefunden zu haben, legte sich ihr Tobsuchtsanfall und sie willigte ein, sich David anzusehen. Schlussendlich war wieder alles in Ordnung, da Christina zugeben musste, dass ich mit David ein Naturtalent und somit einen perfekten Ersatz gefunden hatte.  
  
Heute ist der erste Tag nach meinem Abschluss. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, der erste Ferientag, aber das ist ja nun nicht mehr richtig. Für mich beginnt jetzt wohl der Ernst des Lebens, wie die Erwachsenen immer so schön sagen. Erst mal hab ich aber noch ein paar Wochen Urlaub, bevor ich beginnen werde, magisches Design zu studieren. In der Zeit muss ich umziehen, weil Liverpool einfach zu weit weg ist von der Uni. Meine Eltern sind schon ganz deprimiert, weil sie ihren Sohn kaum noch sehen. Aber sie haben schließlich auch noch meine Schwester. Jessica ist keine Hexe geworden, auch wenn ich sie früher gelegentlich so genannt habe.  
  
Vorhin, als ich nach Hause kam, stand Jess dann vor mir und fragte grinsend, was ich denn hier wolle. Das nenn ich Geschwisterliebe!  
  
Meine Eltern sind auch ganz schrecklich stolz auf mich, weil ich der jahrgangszweitbeste Absolvent bin. Dass ich Hermine Granger nicht schlagen konnte, war mir von vorne herein klar gewesen und so hab ich Anfang des Jahres beschlossen, der süßen Gryffindor den Sieg zu gönnen und einfach nur mein Bestes zu geben.  
  
Momentan fühle ich mich irgendwie seltsam. Zum einen ist es das klasse Gefühl, zu wissen, dass ich erst mal frei von allen schulischen Plagen bin und ich mich auf etwas Neues freuen kann. Ich bin echt gespannt auf das Studium. Zum anderen ist es aber doch so, dass ich etwas vermisse. Schon jetzt fehlt mir Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich werd ich in Zukunft öfter zu Quidditchspielen gehen, nur um den Rummel um mich zu haben. Hier zu Hause, wo höchstens vier Leute herumspringen, wirkt alles erdrückend ruhig. Vielleicht sollte ich besser in eine WG ziehen, um nicht zu vereinsamen.  
  
Lieber Himmel, was red ich nur?! Vereinsamen! Blödsinn! Spätestens wenn ich eine Basketballmannschaft gefunden habe, werde ich wieder ausgeglichen sein. Meine Stimmung ist nur noch eine Nachwirkung von gestern Abend, der langen Nacht und dem Abschied am Morgen. Und davon will ich euch ja eigentlich erzählen...  
  
~  
  
Unvergesslich wird er sicher bleiben, der gestrige Tag.  
  
Schon morgens begannen die Mädchen, sich auf den Abend vorzubereiten. Zugegeben, eigentlich hat sich die Mühe gelohnt, denn am Abend konnte man von einer Schönheit zu nächsten blicken.  
  
Christina strahlte auch, von Innen wie von Außen. Sie trug ein bernsteinfarbenes Kleid mit aufregendem Dekolleté und ihre langen, pechschwarzen Haare fluteten über ihre Schultern. Zur Zierde hatte sie einige Highlights in die Haare gesteckt, die mit ihren Augen um die Wette leuchteten.  
  
Ich war wirklich stolz auf meine Begleitung und auch sie schien zufrieden mit mir. Ich hatte den teuren Festumhang aus dunklem Samt, der bis zu meinem Abschluss im Schrank hatte liegen müssen, umgehangen. Wenn wir uns an den Brauch von vielen Zauberern halten, werde ich ihn wohl auch erst das nächste Mal zu meiner Hochzeit tragen.  
  
Die Große Halle war in allen Hausfarben festlich geschmückt. Wie es bei Bällen so üblich ist, hatte man die langen Tische gegen kleine Runde getauscht, an denen immer je vier Personen Platz nehmen konnten. Auf der Empore, wo sonst die Lehrer sitzen, hatte man links Platz für eine Jazzband geschaffen und auf der rechten Seite war ein riesiges Buffet aufgebaut worden. So diente der Großteil der Halle als Tanzfläche.  
  
Ein bisschen komisch war mir schon, als ich den Saal betrat. Mittags hatte ich dort offiziell zum letzten Mal mit den anderen Hogwartsschülern gegessen und zuvor hatten wir, die Jahrgangsbesten jedes Hauses, unsere Auszeichnungen noch entgegen genommen. Wie erwartet hatte Hermine Granger alle Gryffindors und auch sonstigen Schüler überrundet. Sie ist schon beneidenswert fleißig und talentiert! Der Jahrgangsbeste der Slytherins wurde allen Ernstes Draco Malfoy. Nun gut, er sieht nicht aus, als wäre er auf den Kopf gefallen, aber damit gerechnet hatte ich auch nicht. Die Beste in Hufflepuff wurde dann noch Isabelle Moore. Sie ist ein recht unscheinbares Ding, nicht besonders groß und mit dunkelblonden Haaren, die sie - solange ich sie kenne - eigentlich immer zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte.  
  
Dumbledore und die anderen Hauslehrer haben uns gratuliert und nach einem donnernden Applaus der Schülerschar war's auch schon vorbei. Eins wird mir allerdings immer in Erinnerung bleiben: Snapes Blick, als er Hermine die Hand gab. Man sah ihm deutlich das Verlangen an, sie noch ein letztes Mal runterzuputzen. Hermine lächelte ihn nur an, wie sie auch alle anderen angesehen hatte. Und trotzdem - ich möchte wetten, da lag auch Genugtuung in ihrem Blick. In den letzten zwei, drei Jahren hatte sie wohl gelernt, mit ihm umzugehen. Ich hab schon manche Geschichte aus ihren Zaubertrankstunden gehört und gelegentlich nicht schlecht darüber gestaunt, wie sie sich Snape gegenüber verhielt. Ich kenne ihn schließlich selbst seit sieben Jahren. Freiwillig hab ich mich nie mit ihm angelegt.  
  
Aber kommen wir zurück zum Ball:  
  
Ich hab viel mit Christina getanzt und als sie eine Pause brauchte oder anderweitig aufgefordert wurde, ging auch ich meinen Pflichten als Gentleman nach und bat Jenny, Clara und noch die Gryffindor Padma Partil und auch Hermine um einen Tanz. Die Mädchen waren schon atemberaubend hübsch.  
  
Doch irgendwann brauchte selbst ich eine Pause. Mit einem Glas Bowle wollte ich auf der Terrasse Luft schnappen, doch da entdeckte ich ein Pärchen in der Ecke stehend. Diskret zog ich mich gleich wieder zurück. Liebende soll man bekanntlich ja nicht stören.  
  
Also betrat ich dem Saal erneut und sah mich suchend nach Christina um, die ich zum Glück schnell fand. Ein ziemlich bulliger Kerl hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut, drängte sie somit an die Wand und hatte eine Hand neben ihr abgestützt, während er ihr begierig in den Ausschnitt starrte.  
  
Angewidert lief ich auf die zwei zu, packte den Typen - ein Slytherin übrigens - an der Schulter und zog ihn ruckartig zurück. Er lallte ein "Hey!" und wollte sich gleich wieder Chris zuwenden. Ich zerrte ein zweites Mal an seiner Schulter, denn Christinas flehendes Blick machte mich wahnsinnig.  
  
"Lass sie in Ruhe, Mann!", forderte ich den Slytherin auf.  
  
Er drehte sich zu mir um. "Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß!" Seine Alkoholfahne machte ihn noch abstoßender, als er ohnehin schon war.  
  
"Sie ist mein Scheiß.", antwortete ich und deutete auf Chris.  
  
"Ah, so ist das.", murmelte der Kerl. Er wandte sich wieder an Christina: "Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was dein Typ so drauf hat." Im nächsten Moment holte er aus.  
  
Ich konnte dem Schlag gerade noch ausweichen. Einen Moment lang starrte ich den Typen erschrocken an. Dann musste ich schnell ein paar Schritte zurückweichen, da er zwei mächtige Schritte auf mich zu torkelte, erneut mit der Faust in meine Richtung schlagend.  
  
Nun wurde ich sauer. Musste der Kerl uns den letzten Abend versauen?  
  
Gerade in dem Moment, als ich mich zur Wehr setzen wollte, traten zwei weitere Personen hinzu, zwischen mich und den Slytherin. Es waren die Gryffindors Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley. Typisch, dachte ich im ersten Moment, sie müssen natürlich wieder einen auf mutig machen. Doch im Nachhinein bin ich sehr froh, dass mir die Prügelei erspart blieb. Mein Zauberstab lag nämlich auf meinem Zimmer, wo er mir natürlich wahnsinnig viel nützte.  
  
Ronald, der fast noch einen Kopf größer zu sein schien als Harry und ich, stemmte sich gegen den Slytherin und versuchte, ihn in Schach zu halten, während Harry mich rückwärts aus dem Saal schob.  
  
Fragend sah ich ihn an.  
  
"Aus den Augen - aus dem Sinn.", meinte er.  
  
Ich nickte. Vielleicht hätten wir Christina dann auch rausholen sollen?, überlegte ich. "Was ist mit Chris?"  
  
"Ron macht das schon.", lächelte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor.  
  
Sie schien also in guten Händen. "Danke.", murmelte ich.  
  
"Komm, wir gehen mal Luft schnappen.", schlug Harry nun vor.  
  
Ich folgte ihm die breite Steintreppe hinunter, aus dem Schloss heraus, in den Park.  
  
Die Dämmerung war schon vorangeschritten und man konnte den Mond gut erkennen.  
  
Nach ein paar Metern fragte Harry dann: "Na, besser?"  
  
Ich nickte wieder. Die Luft tat wirklich gut.  
  
Wir liefen noch eine Weile und irgendwann begannen wir, uns zu unterhalten. Dabei merkte ich gar nicht, wie wir auf das Basketballfeld zusteuerten.  
  
"Wie sind wir jetzt hierher gekommen?", fragte ich, als wir plötzlich mitten drauf standen.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Gelaufen?"  
  
Ich zog warnend eine Augenbraue hoch, denn das war mir auch klar.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", meinte Harry nun. "Du warst ziemlich zielstrebig."  
  
"Ah." Ich erröte sicher ein wenig, was man in der Dunkelheit zum Glück aber nicht mehr richtig erkennen konnte. Schulterzuckend zog ich meinem Umhang aus, legte ihn ins Gras und holte einen Ball aus der neben dem Feld stehenden Holzhütte.  
  
Nachdem ich ein paar Bälle versenkt hatte, forderte ich Harry auf, mitzuspielen. Ein wenig zögerlich streifte auch er seinem Umhang ab und trat dann zu mir. Er wirkte seltsam unsicher, als ich ihm den Ball zuwarf.  
  
"Na los!", forderte ich ihn auf.  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Harry zu mir herüber, dann holte er tief Luft und warf, ein wenig halbherzig aber immerhin.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten schien er sich endlich etwas zu entspannen. Abwechselnd warfen wir nun auf den Korb - mit mehr oder weniger spektakulären Sprüngen - wobei ich wieder zugeben musste, dass Harry auch im Basketball richtig Talent hat. Dies war mit bei den vorigen Spielen, die wir schon zusammen gespielt hatten, auch schon mal aufgefallen, doch ich hatte nie richtig darauf geachtet.  
  
Plötzlich kam er dann wieder auf den Vorfall in der Großen Halle zu sprechen: "Wie meintest du das eigentlich, als du sagtest, Christina sei dein Mist?"  
  
"Das hab ich gesagt, damit der Kerl sie in Ruhe lässt, was sonst?" Der stellte Fragen!  
  
"Bist ziemlich verknallt, was?" Harry grinste.  
  
Ich sag ihn irritiert an. "Nein, Quatsch!"  
  
"Na komm schon."  
  
Was wollte der Junge hören? "Nein - ernsthaft! Was hättest du getan, wenn der Typ sich hätte an Hermine vergreifen wollen?"  
  
Harry nickte. "Stimmt schon." Dann grinste er aber wieder. "Sie hätte sicher einen edleren Helden gefunden."  
  
Für einen Moment überlegte ich, was er damit gemeint haben könnte, beließ es dann aber auch dabei. "Mit wem bist du eigentlich gekommen?", fragte ich ihn statt dessen.  
  
"Lavender Brown."  
  
"Ah, das Mädchen in dem violettfarbenen Wahnsinnskleid?"  
  
Er nickte wieder und warf einen Korb.  
  
"Glückwunsch! Gute Wahl.", meinte ich. "Und, läuft bei euch was?"  
  
Harry sah mich kurz an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, wir verstehen uns nur gut. Und da wir beide der Meinung waren, dass uns die große Liebe wohl nicht noch bis zum Ende des Schuljahres über den Weg laufen wird, haben wir schon ziemlich früh abgemacht, zusammen zu gehen."  
  
Während er das sagte, bekam sein Gesicht einen sehr seltsamen Ausdruck, der mich faszinierte.  
  
"Aber dir müssen die Mädchen doch eigentlich scharenweise nachlaufen?!", entgegnete ich überrascht.  
  
Harry lächelte ein wenig gequält.  
  
"Ich meine, es gibt doch fast nichts, was du nicht kannst, oder? Quidditch- As, Held, Basketballer, relativ guter Schüler, Vertrauensschüler, usw.."  
  
Er seufzte. "Waahnsinn!"  
  
Nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr. "Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?"  
  
Ich kannte Harry nicht gut, nur von den Quidditchspielen, ein wenig aus dem Unterricht und vom Basketballspielen her. Aber trotzdem dachte ich immer, er ließe sich durch nichts aus der Bahn werfen. An diesem Abend schien er allerdings sehr komisch.  
  
Harry kam nun auf mich zu. Er schmiss den Ball zur Seite und sah mich an. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen trieb mir die Tränen in die meinen und ich musste schlucken. Es war ein Ausdruck, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Siebzehn Jahre Schmerz, Enttäuschung und Angst mussten es zugleich gewesen sein. Ich sah weg, um nicht loszuheulen, dabei war er derjenige, der litt. Doch was hatte er bloß? Was brachte ihn dazu, mich mit seinen Blicken so um Hilfe, vielleicht sogar um Rettung, anzuflehen?  
  
Ziemlich dicht stand er nun vor mir.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte ich seine Hand, wie sie meine nahm, festhielt.  
  
"Ich verliere heute Nacht mein Zuhause.", erklärte er leise und mit belegter Stimme. "Ich muss Hogwarts verlassen, ich kann mich schließlich nicht ewig hier verstecken. Doch ich habe verdammt noch mal richtig Schiss davor! Ich werde weitgehend auf mich allein gestellt sein, meinem Freund kann ich schließlich nicht ewig auf der Tasche liegen." Er klang bitter und traurig.  
  
Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. Seine Worte berührten mich heftig und ich überlegte fieberhaft, was ich sagen oder tun konnte. Und dann hob ich auf einmal die Hand, die er nicht umklammert hielt, und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an meine Handfläche. Ich beobachtet es fasziniert. Diese Berührungen und seine Reaktion lösten ein seltsames Gefühl in mir aus. Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich realitätsfern, völlig allein mit Harry, irgendwo, wo uns niemand fand, um den Frieden und das Vertrauen dieses Momentes nicht zu zerstören. Harry hatte in dieser Ruhe einen Zauber um sich, der mich gefangen nahm. Sein Vertrauen strömte wie sein Wärme in mich hinein. Seine Haare schimmerten im Mondlicht und ich wollte drüber streichen, wagte aber nicht, mich zu rühren, aus Angst, diesen Augenblick zu zerstören.  
  
Doch da öffnete er die Augen wieder und wir kehrten zurück, auf das Feld, nach Hogwarts, in die Nacht. Vorsichtig nahm er auch noch meine andere Hand und sah mich erneut an. "Meine große Liebe habe ich auch schon gefunden, aber ich werde ohne sie die Schule verlassen."  
  
"Warum?", war das Einzige, was ich hervorbrachte.  
  
"Kannst du dich noch an das Basketballspiel erinnern, bei dem nur wir zwei noch hier draußen im Regen gespielt haben, bis unsere Sachen vollkommen durchweicht waren?"  
  
Eine Gegenfrage ist keine Antwort. - Oder doch? Ich nickte.  
  
Er drehte meine rechte Hand mit dem Rücken nach unten, so dass die Unterseite meines Handgelenkes frei lag. Langsam hob er den Arm an und senkte seinen Mund gleichzeitig darauf hinab. Für einen kurzen Moment berührten seine Lippen meine Haut, genau an der Stelle, wo mein Blut heftig darunter pulsierte. Ich war mir sicher, dass er es spürte.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf wieder an. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. "Da war ich ihr noch nie so nah."  
  
Noch bevor ich den Satz zu Ende gehört hatte, war er auch schon verschwunden. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
  
Ich stand auf dem Feld und rührte mich nicht. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich bleischwer. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch meinen Kopf. Ich muss Minuten dort gestanden und auf meinen Arm gesehen haben. Irgendwann nahm ich dann aber meinen Umhang und auch Harrys, den er hatte liegen lassen, und lief zum Schloss zurück. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie ich es gemacht habe, aber ich bin in den Saal zurück, habe mich von Christina und dem Rest verabschiedet (Chris hatte mir Hermine und Ronald guten Geleitschutz gefunden) und bin in mein Bett gekrochen.  
  
In der Nacht träumte ich wirres Zeug. Von Harry, wie wir uns liebten und von einer ähnlichen Szene wie der in der Großen Halle. Harry kam bei seinem Rettungsversuch ums Leben, getötet durch den Unverzeihlichen Fluch. Ich habe gelitten und bin schweißgebadet schon in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgewacht. Die Stelle seines Kusses auf meinem Handgelenk brannte.  
  
Nur noch brockenweise konnte ich mich an die Szenen im Traum erinnern. Ich wusste nicht, ob die Träume aufeinander folgten, zusammen gehörten oder ob dazwischen noch andere Momente lagen. Ich war total durcheinander, total überfordert mit all den Gedanken und Gefühlen.  
  
Wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich Harrys Gesicht und spürte sein Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Und da stand im Konflikt zwischen Kopf und Herz, im Konflikt, die Erinnerungen wegzuschieben oder sie festzuhalten und wundervoll zu finden.  
  
Doch dann kamen mir immer und immer wieder auch die Szenen seines Todes in den Sinn. Der Slytherin riss sich von Ronald los, zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte auf mich zielen. Doch Harry stand lächelnd vor mir, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er hatte gar keine Chance. Als der Fluch ihn traf, sank er leblos in meine Arme. Zitternd vor Kälte und Angst, die mich durchliefen, lag ich im Bett und zog die Decke höher.  
  
Weinend war ich über seinem Körper zusammengebrochen. Meine Gefühle machten mir Angst. Dass mit Harrys Tod so nah gehen würde, verstand ich nicht recht, schließlich kannten wir uns kaum. Und doch lag ich in der Großen Halle schluchzend über ihm und fühlte eine Leere, als hatte man mir einen Bruder, den Vater, den besten Freund oder - ja, oder die große Liebe genommen.  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und beschloss, einen Abschiedsspaziergang über die Ländereien zu machen. Eigentlich war es dumm, sich das Leben somit selbst schwer zu machen, doch die Melancholie hatte mich mitgerissen. Ich lief zum See, am Rand des Waldes entlang, zum Quidditchfeld. Sogar die Gewächshäuser sah ich mir noch mal an. Nur das Basketballfeld mied ich.  
  
Später beim Frühstück herrschte auch eine seltsam gedrückte Stimmung. Als Professor Dumbledore uns schließlich verabschiedete, weinten sich die Mädchen die Augen aus vor Rührung und Abschiedsschmerz. Man machte es uns wirklich nicht leicht.  
  
Und die restlichen Stunden verflogen auch. Wir inspizierten ein letztes Mal unsere Schlafsäle und den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor wir mit den Kutschen nach Hogsmeade runter fuhren. Die anderen Schüler standen am Portal und winkten uns. Sie würden erst in drei Tagen abreisen.  
  
Auf der Heimreise im Zug hockten wir dann Großteils mit den Hausfreunden zusammen. Die letzten Versprechen wurden gegeben und Pläne geschmiedet.  
  
Irgendwie war ich froh, als wir in London ankamen. Je länger die Reise gedauert hatte, desto mieser war mir geworden.  
  
Als wir ausstiegen, umarmte ich alle Freunde, gab dem halben Jahrgang noch die Hand. Ich kam auch zu Hermine und Ronald. Nur Harry sah ich nicht. Doch nachfragen wollte ich in diesem Moment auch nicht. Vielleicht war ich auch ein bisschen froh, ihm nicht noch mal in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Seinen Umhang habe ich also noch immer. Ich werde ihn aufbewahren. Wahrscheinlich wird er mich noch lange an diesen letzten Abend in Hogwarts erinnern... Mal wieder ist alles ganz anders gekommen, als man sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
  
~  
  
Jetzt sitze ich hier zu Hause auf meinem Bett und weiß nichts mit mir anzufangen. Die Gedanken an Harry lassen mich nicht los. Warum meint er, ausgerechnet mich lieben zu müssen - zu wollen? Warum nicht jemanden, der ihn glücklich machen kann? Vor allem jemanden, den er besser kennt. Was wissen wir schon groß voneinander? Hätte er gesagt, er würde mit mir schlafen wollen, könnte ich jetzt vermuten, das Unbekannte würde ihn reizen. Doch er sagte, er liebt mich!  
  
Bisher hatte ich mir noch nie Gedanken darum gemacht, ob ich jemals einen Jungen lieben könnte oder würde. Seit gestern stelle ich mir diese Frage ständig. Kann ich Harry auch lieben? Will ich ihn lieben? Darf ich ihn lieben? Ja, ich dürfte. Wahrscheinlich könnte ich es auch. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich es will. Bis zum gestrigen Tag habe ich mir schließlich noch nie in meinem Leben Gedanken darum gemacht, mich nicht für Mädchen zu interessieren. Und plötzlich muss ich mir eine Frage stellen, die womöglich mein ganzes Leben verändert...  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich Harry schreiben. Ihm meine Gedanken mitteilen. Ihm den Umhang schicken und einen Brief dazu legen. Doch was bringt ihm das? Ich kann doch nur hoffen, dass er mich vergisst und glücklich wird.  
  
Harry, wir sind noch jung. Du wirst jemanden finden, der dich liebt, wie du es verdienst!  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Das ist vorerst einmal das Ende. Ich hätte aber noch ein zweites Kapitel, wenn ihr es haben wollt. Es besteht allerdings irgendwie zum Großteil nur aus Sexszenen. So kam's mir jedenfalls beim Schreiben vor... Aber irgendwann muss das ja jeder mal tun, nicht? *g* Na ja, ich überlass euch die Entscheidung, ob ihr's haben wollt oder nicht... Bis denne, Leaky Cauldron  
  
PS: Und lest auch bitte meine anderen Stories, falls ich das noch nicht getan habt. Ach ja, und Review nicht vergessen!!! 


	2. Chapter2

Und nun, wie gewünscht, Chapter 2. Kann ja nicht einfach ohne was Neues in den Urlaub fahren. Und ich weiß nicht, ob meine CwtL-Betaleserin mir noch das neue Chap schickt, bevor ich fahre...  
  
Zur FF: Ich warn euch vor... Aber ich sag mal so, mit ging es hier nicht drum, irgendwas pornografisch darzustellen. Mir wurde von meiner Betaleserin ja auch schon versichert, dass es nicht nur um Sex, sondern auch vor allem um Gefühl geht. Ich hoffe es kommt auch so rüber. Bin gespannt, wie ihr es findet.  
  
Bis zur Review, LC  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
... und ein Anfang  
  
Es ist genau ein Jahr später. Ein Jahr nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts. Ich kann's kaum glauben! So viel hat sich gar nicht geändert. Und doch habe ich mich verändert. Oder?  
  
Ich sitze gerade im Zug nach Hogwarts. Was ich da will, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber nach einer schlaflosen Nacht, in der mich die Gedanken an den letzten Tag in Hogwarts erneut nicht losließen, zog mich eine seltsame Kraft heute Morgen zum Bahnhof. Irgendwie erscheint es mir richtig und wichtig, wieder einmal zurück zu kommen. Vielleicht wird es aber auch ein großer Fehler sein. Wer weiß das jetzt schon?  
  
Die Reise dauert lang. Eigentlich müsste ich sie noch gewöhnt sein, doch mir fehlt der Tumult um mich herum. Früher war es schließlich so, dass ich auf der Fahrt keine ruhige Minute hatte, weil mir meine Freunde von ihren Ferien erzählten. Nun ist es so still um mich herum, dass ich es fast schon grausam finde. Zwei, drei weitere Personen sitzen in den anderen Abteilen, sie wollen wohl nach Hogsmeade oder in einen der Nachbarorte. Aber ich kenne niemanden von ihnen. Irgendwie fühl ich mich ein bisschen einsam. Na, was soll's. Nachher werd ich es nicht mehr sein. In der Schule ist um diese Zeit immer eine Menge los und wenn ich in den [i]Drei Besen[i/] eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit bekomme, werde ich dort ebenfalls in Gesellschaft sein.  
  
Ha! Ich hab eine Sache gefunden, die sich an mir verändert hat. Ich bin, verflucht noch mal, schrecklich sensibel und irgendwie auch schwermütig geworden. Es stört mich nicht, irgendwann hat es sich halt so ergeben. Nur wenn ich Basketball spiele - ich hab an meiner Hochschule wieder ein Team gefunden -, da interessiert es mich nicht. Ich bin in meinem Element und kämpfe. Es erscheint mir dann oft so, als hätte ich zwei Seiten. Schizophren bin ich nicht, nein, aber zwei Seiten... Gibt es so etwas?  
  
Je näher der Express Hogwarts kommt, desto mehr verliere ich mich in Erinnerungen. Alte Freunde kommen mir in den Sinn, Freunde, von denen ich schon viel zu lange nichts gehört und gesehen habe.  
  
Ich frage mich, was sich in einem Jahr in der Schule geändert haben mag. Vielleicht mal wieder ein neuer Lehrer? Das ist wohl die einzige Veränderung, die Schüler richtig bemerken. Und selbst dann nur, wenn es sie betrifft. Ansonsten war auch ich weitgehend ignorant, denn als Schüler nimmt man es einfach nicht so wahr, man kennt seine Umgebung.  
  
Der Zug hält und ich steige aus. Vom Bahnhof aus laufe ich auf direktem Wege nach Hogwarts. Es dämmert bereits und wird stetig dunkler um mich herum.  
  
Als ich die Ländereien erreiche, sehe ich, dass die zwei Fackeln am Portal bereits entzündet wurden. Aber ich gehe nicht zur Schule, sondern steuere auf den Basketballplatz zu.  
  
Ein bisschen wehmütig bin ich schon bei dem Gedanken an die vielen netten Tage, die ich dort verbracht habe. Doch vielmehr beschäftigt mich ein anderer Gedanke. Ein Ziehen im Bauch, das mit dem Verlassen des Zuges begonnen hat, verstärkt sich mit jedem Schritt. Die unsichtbare Macht, die mich diese Reise antreten ließ, zieht mich immer weiter. Es ist wie eine Art Vorahnung - nicht gut und nicht schlecht -, gänzlich fern von meiner Realität. Und doch erscheint es mir wie ein Wunschtraum... - Harry.  
  
Das Feld kommt in Sicht. Die Stangen, an denen die Körbe befestigt sind, ragen wie zwei graue Säulen in die Luft und heben sich kaum noch von ihrer Umgebung ab.  
  
Außer mir scheint niemand mehr hier draußen zu sein.  
  
Ich lasse meinen Blick über den Platz schweifen. Nichts scheint sich verändert zu haben.  
  
Aber plötzlich erstarre ich in meiner Bewegung.  
  
Mit ungefähr zwei Metern Entfernung von dem Pfosten auf der linken Seite des Feldes sitz ein Junge und starrt auf den Korb. Sein Umhang liegt neben ihm, die Beine hat er an den Körper gezogen, die Arme darauf gelegt. Ich erkenne sein dunklen Haare. Erneut macht sich diese Schwere in mit breit, die ich schon in dieser letzten Nacht gefühlt hatte. Und wieder quält mich die Frage, dich mich schon seit Monaten beschäftigt: Wie würde Harry auf unser Wiedersehen reagieren?  
  
Widerstrebend setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Ich gehe zu der anderen Eisenstange und lasse mich darunter nieder. Alles scheint absolut geräuschlos zu verlaufen, denn Harry zeigt mir mit keiner Bewegung, dass er mich bemerkt hat.  
  
Da sitze ich nun und beobachte ihn, wie er es mit dem Basketballkorb zu tun scheint. Es wird immer dunkler.  
  
Langsam werde ich müde und lege meinen Kopf seitlich auf meine ebenfalls angezogenen Knie.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich etwas. Keine Berührung, aber irgend etwas geht vor sich. Ich hebe den Kopf und erschrecke leicht, denn Harry steht genau vor mir. Ich sehe hinauf.  
  
An das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt, kann ich sein Gesicht noch gut erkennen. Er sieht mich an, doch den Ausdruck seiner Augen kann ich nicht deuten.  
  
Ich stehe auf. Harry rührt sich nicht, nur sein Blick wandert. Eine Mischung aus Angst und Verlangen lastet auf mir, das Atmen fällt mir nun seltsam schwer.  
  
Plötzlich hebt Harry die Arme. Mit einem geschickten Griff löst er den Knopf meines Umhanges auf meiner Brust und lässt ihn nach hinten über meine Schultern herunter gleiten. Dann sieht er mich wieder an - nicht fragend, nicht bittend - einen solchen Blick kenne ich nicht. Und es fällt mir schwer, nicht wegzusehen.  
  
Seine Hände wandern zu meinem Hals und beginnen, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als er fertig ist, streicht er mit einem Finger in einer geraden Linie von meinem Halsansatz über den Brustkorb und den Bauch hinunter zum Hosenbund. Ich halte die Luft an, denn ein so intensives Gefühl habe ich noch nie empfunden.  
  
Erneut sieht er mich an. Dann öffnet er meine Hose.  
  
Dies alles geschieht so schnell, als hätte Harry es schon tausendmal getan. Einen Moment lang habe ich die Befürchtung, nur eine seiner Bettgeschichten zu sein. Ich weiß schließlich nicht, wie viel Erfahrung er hat. Doch ich will nicht weg von Harry, egal, was er mit mir vor hat, und vertraue ihm einfach. Ich sehe ihm zu, wie er mich auch meiner restlichen Kleider entledigt. Nur das Hemd behalte ich über den Schultern.  
  
Noch ein Blick, bevor er mich sanft, aber entschlossen umdreht.  
  
Ich blicke an der Eisenstange vorbei in die Nacht. Um uns herum scheint es so dunkel zu sein, dass man nicht mal die Hand vor Augen erkennen kann.  
  
Hinter mir höre ich das leise Klappern einer Gürtelschnalle und einen Reißverschluss. Das Geräusch jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Dann spüre ich Harry hinter mir. Er legt mir die Hände auf den Bauch und drängt mich mit einem Schritt gegen die kalte Säule. Obwohl ich weiß, was passieren wird, wehre ich mich nicht, sondern schließe die Augen.  
  
Als Harry in mich eindringt, stöhnt er leise auf. Der erste Laut, den ich von ihm höre.  
  
Ich lege den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken und atme tief ein, lasse den Moment auf mich wirken.  
  
Das Stöhnen wiederholt sich. Mit jedem Stoß presst er sich fester an mich und umklammert meinen Bauch.  
  
Ich bin nicht erregt. Viel zu sehr bin ich damit beschäftigt, gegen das Widerstreben anzukämpfen, das den Weg der völligen Hingabe versperrt. Dennoch zittere ich, als ich schließlich Harrys warmen Erguss spüre.  
  
Sein Griff lockert sich und ich lehne meinen Kopf an die kalte Eisenstange. So verweile ich kurz. Doch als ich wieder nichts hinter mir höre, drehe ich mich hektisch um, in der Angst, Harry könnte sich wieder davon gestohlen haben.  
  
Als sich meine Augen auf die Stelle konzentrieren, an der ich ihn vermute - oder mir wünsche -, stelle ich erleichtert fest, dass er noch da ist.  
  
Aber wie er dort steht, erschreckt mich. Er sieht aus, als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen, wirkt vollkommen erschöpft.  
  
Aus Angst er würde jeden Moment in sich zusammensacken, greife ich ihm unter die Schultern und ziehe ihn an mich. Dann gehe ich vorsichtig in die Knie und setze mich. Sanft ziehe ich ihn mit und platziere ihn auf meinem Schoß.  
  
Schnell nehme ich noch meinen Umhang und bedecke unsere Blöße, bevor ich seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter bette und beginne, mit meiner Hand auf seinem Rücken rauf und runter zu streichen.  
  
Er lässt es willenlos vor Erschöpfung über sich ergehen.  
  
Irgendwann, als ich spüre, dass er eingeschlafen ist, schließe auch ich meine Augen.  
  
***  
  
Als ich wieder aufwache, ist es noch immer stockfinster. Viel Zeit kann also nicht vergangen sein.  
  
Harry ist nicht mehr da. Ich habe es befürchtet.  
  
Weil ich friere, ziehe ich mich wieder an.  
  
Dann stehe ich auf dem Feld und überlege. Sollte ich es dabei belassen, ihn körperlich befriedigt zu haben und von nun an wieder mein altes Leben führen? Aber dafür ist es ja eigentlich schon zu spät. Mein altes Leben war mit einem Satz an meinem letzten Tag in Hogwarts den Bach runter gegangen. Mit dieser Nacht ist es nun wohl endgültig versenkt worden.  
  
Gerne hätte ich ein paar Körbe geworfen, um mir einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen, doch um diese Zeit?!  
  
So mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Ich weiß, dass Harry dort ist. Nur woher? Es ist wieder ein Gefühl, das mich zieht.  
  
Am Portal gebe ich meinem Zauberstab den Befehl, mich zu ihm zu führen. Er vibriert, zieht mich stärker oder schwächer vorwärts, je nachdem, wie nah ich meinem Ziel bin, während ich durch die Gänge schleiche.  
  
Automatisch nehme ich die Haltung an, die alle Schüler sich aneignen, um nicht gleich von Filch erwischt zu werden, wenn sie nächtliche Ausflüge machen: gebückt und an die Wand gedrückt.  
  
Der Zauberstab führt mich dorthin, wo ich Harry vermutet habe. Da er kein Schüler mehr ist und wohl auch kein Lehrer, muss er in einem der Gästezimmer wohnen. Sicher ist er momentan auch der einzige Besucher - mal abgesehen von mir - denn normalerweise bleiben die Gäste nicht über Nacht.  
  
Vor einer Tür vibriert der Zauberstab dann sehr heftig. Mit einem Spruch bringe ich ihn zum Stillstand und betrete leise und ohne anzuklopfen das Zimmer.  
  
Harry sitzt auf dem Bett, mit der gleichen Haltung wie schon ein paar Stunden zuvor auf dem Basketballfeld. Einen Moment lang frage ich mich, warum er nicht schläft, da er doch so erschöpft zu sein schien.  
  
Er dreht den Kopf und sieht mich an. "Warum bist du noch hier?", höre ich plötzlich seine tonlose Stimme.  
  
Die Antwort hinauszögernd, gehe ich zu einer Kommode, lege meinen Stab und Umhang ab und trete dann zum Bett. "Ich weiß es nicht genau.", antworte ich ehrlich. Aber ich habe eine Ahnung...  
  
"Dann geh, das wird das Beste sein. Und entschuldige die Sache auf dem Platz vorhin."  
  
Harry klingt so seltsam unbeteiligt, dass mit die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Warum? Vor Enttäuschung? Dann müsste ich ihn lieben. Oder? Ich klettere zu ihm auf das Bett und setze mich dicht neben ihn. "Was denkst du wirklich?", frage ich zittrig.  
  
Er sieht mich an. Diesmal ist sein Blick mehr als aufrichtig. "Dass sich seit einem Jahr nichts geändert hat."  
  
Ich schlucke. Noch immer bin ich hin- und hergerissen zwischen meinem Eingeständnis und den vielen Fragen, die mich auf einmal quälen. Harry zu lieben, wäre das richtig? Würde es uns denn beide glücklich machen? Ihn wahrscheinlich - doch mich? Er ist ein Junge und ich hatte vor meinem letzten Tag in Hogwarts doch nie daran gedacht, eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung zu führen. Eben noch betrachtete ich mit glänzenden Augen die Schönheit der Mädchen und im nächsten Moment brachten mich Harrys Blicke um den Verstand.  
  
"Und deswegen...da sich auch bei dir nichts geändert haben kann... - du musst jetzt gehen. Bitte!", flüstert er.  
  
Er ist den Tränen nah, ich spüre es und ziehe ihn an mich. Seine Nähe hat einen ganz seltsamen Einfluss auf mich. Nur irgend etwas sagt mir, dass ich dieses Gefühl behalten möchte.  
  
Die Szene in der letzten Nacht, als ich seine Wange streichelte und er die Zärtlichkeit genoss, geht mir wieder durch den Kopf. Schon oft habe ich abends in meinem Bett gelegen und dran gedacht. Und nur allzu sehr verspürte ich den Wunsch, Harry würde unter meinen Berührungen vergehen.  
  
Jetzt liegt er an meiner Brust und weint leise.  
  
Mit einem Mal wird mir klar, dass die Wahrheit über mein Gefühle seine Rettung ist. Die Rettung, um die er schon vor einem Jahr bettelte. Jetzt weiß ich es. Denn plötzlich scheint es ganz klar zu sein, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher diese Erkenntnis kommt, doch ich weiß, dass es wahr und richtig ist, was ich für ihn empfinde. Diese Liebe, die wahrscheinlich schon in dieser seltsamen, aber dennoch wundervollen Nacht entstand, ist die Veränderung an mir, die mir die Sensibilität brachte.  
  
Ich hebe Harrys Kopf mit einer Hand ein wenig an, so dass er mich ansehen muss.  
  
"Ich gehe nicht.", sage ich bestimmt. "Denn es gab nicht einen Tag und eine Nacht im ganze letzten Jahr, in der ich nicht an dich denken musste."  
  
Harry sagt nichts. Mit einer Hand wischt er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, dann sieht er an mir vorbei. Ich weiß, dass er nachdenkt. Hoffentlich glaubt er mir. Warum liebt er mich sonst?  
  
Nach einer kurzen Weile nimmt Harry den Blick wieder von der Wand hinter mir, sieht mich kurz an und sinkt dann erleichtert aufatmend erneut an meine Brust. "Ich hab dich oft gerufen.", nuschelt er in mein Hemd.  
  
"Ich weiß.", entgegne ich, denn ich habe es in den schlaflosen Nächten gehört.  
  
Unentwegt streiche ich über sein Haar, mit dem Gedanken, dass es ewig so sein solle.  
  
Doch irgendwann spüre ich es ganz deutlich, deutlicher als jemals zuvor. Mein Körper schreit nach Befriedigung.  
  
Die Zeit der Hingabe.  
  
Sanft löse ich Harry von mir und drücke ihn in die Kissen.  
  
Wie er es zuvor auch bei mir getan hat, knöpfe ich nun sein Hemd auf. Doch in der mich plötzlich überkommenden Leidenschaft küsse ich jedes Stück freigelegte Haut.  
  
Harry liegt mit geschlossenen Augen, zufrieden brummelnd, was mich nur noch mehr anspornt.  
  
Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, habe ich keine. In viele Träumen habe ich seinen Körper erkundet, ich weiß nun, was er mag. Bald liegt er stöhnend und nach Luft ringend unter mir. Mir selbst ist schrecklich heiß, doch ich habe mich in Ekstase gearbeitet und kann nicht aufhören, ihn zu küssen.  
  
Da bemerke ich auf einmal, dass seine Lippen noch gänzlich unerforschtes Gebiet sind.  
  
Langsam wandern meine Lippen über seinen Brustkorb aufwärts. Einen tiefen Augenblick dauert es noch, dann stürze ich mich gierig auf seinen Mund. Doch Harry bremst die Leidenschaft und den Drang, gibt dem Kuss mehr Gefühl.  
  
Jetzt weiß ich, warum er es so hinausgezögert hat. Sanft saugt er an meiner Oberlippe, knabbert an ihr und spielt mit meiner Zunge. Es ist süße Provokation. Als ich darauf eingehe, reißt es mich vollends in den Liebesstrudel und ich spüre meine Sinne schwinden.  
  
Plötzlich liege ich auf dem Rücken und Harry befreit mich mit einem fiesen Grinsen von meinen restlichen Klamotten. Als er sich an meiner Halsbeuge zu schaffen macht, erkenne ich, dass er mich quälen wird.  
  
Und so ist es. Harry erkundet eine erogene Stelle nach der anderen und treibt mich damit schier in den Wahnsinn. Immer wieder kralle ich mich in das Bettlaken und stöhne laut.  
  
Auch Harry scheint es ziemlich anzumachen, denn er muss immer öfter den Kopf hochnehmen und tief einatmen. Dann wirft er mir noch einen Blick zu, der alles sagt, und fährt fort.  
  
Als er mich zum zweiten Mal fast den Höhepunkt erreichen lässt, bin ich einer Ohnmacht nah. Harry lächelt nur zufrieden.  
  
Da setze ich mich ruckartig auf und ziehe ihn auf mich. Er weiß genau, wie sehr ich ihn nun will und schlingt seine Beine um mich.  
  
Ich positioniere mich, warte aber noch kurz.  
  
Harry sieht mir fest in die Augen - wir sprechen, obwohl kein Ton unseren Lippen entweicht -, dann küsst er sanft meinen Mund, eine Stelle an meiner Schulter und legt seinen Kopf dann darauf, mich fest umklammernd.  
  
Plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl, er hat Angst. Er scheint doch noch nicht viel Erfahrung zu haben, wie ich anfangs dachte. Auch mir ist etwas mulmig vor dem großen Abenteuer, zu dem wir bereit sind.  
  
"Alles okay?", frage ich leise.  
  
"Hmm.", brummt er nur und küsst meinen Hals.  
  
Die Leidenschaft ist nicht verflogen, doch ich weiß, dass ihn nur das Gefühl interessiert. Er will Liebe.  
  
Sanft zieh ich ihn nun weiter an mich heran und dringe somit in ihn ein. Vor Anspannung halte ich die Luft an. Harrys Fingernägel krallen sich in meinen Rücken.  
  
Ich warte kurz. Dann lasse ich ihn leicht zurück gleiten und hole ihn wieder.  
  
Bald wird eine rhythmische Bewegung daraus, die mich zerreißen will.  
  
Ich bin schweißgebadet und auch Harrys Körper glänzt feucht.  
  
Ab und zu stöhne ich verhalten auf. Von meinen Geliebten höre ich keinen Ton. Doch ich weiß, dass er es nicht über sich ergehen lässt, dazu sind seine Berührungen auf einem Rücken zu intensiv und sein Atem an meinem Hals zu heftig.  
  
Sachte nehme ich seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter. Ich möchte sein Gesicht sehen.  
  
Er hält die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet.  
  
Ein paart Stöße lang sitzt er aufrecht, dann lässt er sich weiter nach hinten fallen und stützt sich auf seine Arme, wodurch ich mehr Spielraum bekomme.  
  
Mit zwei Fingern fahre ich seinen Oberkörper rauf und runter.  
  
"Harry", will ich sagen und ihn etwas fragen, doch stattdessen entweicht mir nur ein Stöhnen, das ein bisschen nach seinem Namen klingt.  
  
Er reagiert nicht.  
  
Mich kitzelt es. Gibt es etwas Aufregenderes, als den Namen seines Geliebten zu stöhnen?  
  
Ich wiederhole es. Immer und immer wieder.  
  
Bei jedem Stoß bildet sich nun eine kleine Falte auf Harrys Stirn. Es ist so wundervoll, ihn zu beobachten, wie er genießt.  
  
Noch zwei-, dreimal flüstere ich seinen Namen, als er plötzlich "Dan" stöhnt. Er wirft es laut in den Raum und ich bin so überrascht, dass ich kurz zusammenzucke.  
  
Im nächsten Moment konzentriere ich mich aber schon wieder auf die Bewegung. Ich will es noch einmal hören!  
  
Doch egal, was ich tue, es gelingt mir nicht, ihm noch mal meinen Namen zu entlocken.  
  
Als ich spüre, dass ich mein Ziel fast erreicht habe, flüstert er noch einmal "Dan".  
  
Das Glück zerreißt mich fast und ich antworte: "Komm, komm!"  
  
Harry lässt sich zurückfallen.  
  
Ich spüre, wie es mir kommt - und ihm auch.  
  
Sein Schrei meines Namens lässt die Wände erzittern und ich stöhne erneut laut "Harry".  
  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass uns alle gehört haben, doch in dem Moment ist es mir egal.  
  
Mein Geliebter liegt heftig atmend auf dem Rücken.  
  
Ich befreie mich aus seiner Beinklammer und schaffe es noch mit letzter Kraft, mich neben ihn zu legen. Dann suche ich seine Hand, halte sie fest und schlafe voller Glückseligkeit ein.  
  
***  
  
Als ich ein paar Stunden später erneut erwache und mich auf die Seite drehe, entdecke ich Harry, wie er mich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt betrachtet.  
  
"Morgen, mein Süßer.", flüstere ich und habe sofort wieder das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen. Er lässt es geschehen, drückt mich dann aber doch in die Kissen zurück.  
  
"Immer langsam.", lächelt er. "Wir haben so viel Zeit."  
  
Und diese Zeit genießen wir. Das Zimmer verlassen wir kaum. Auch das Bett wird nie richtig kalt. Und wir essen kaum. Wir sind viel zu beschäftigt mit uns und der Liebe. Stundenlang reden wir, kuscheln, lieben uns. Das Paradies auf Erden.  
  
Der Honeymoon vergeht viel zu schnell. Ich muss an die Uni zurück. Mein Studium wartet schließlich nicht ewig.  
  
Doch mit uns geht es nicht zu Ende. Wir haben Zukunftspläne, denn es hat ja gerade erst angefangen. Ich freu mich sehr auf das Leben mit meinen Süßen.  
  
Harry ist nun wie ausgewechselt. Er strahlt immerzu vor Glück. Keine traurige Miene und kein hilfesuchender Blick streifen mich mehr.  
  
Ich hatte wohl Recht - mein Liebe ist seine Rettung.  
  
So kann ich nur hoffen, dass sie nie zu Ende geht...  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Und, wie hat's euch gefallen? Reviewen!!! Bütte, bütte!  
  
PS: Danke noch mal an Maia, du hast das ganz toll gemacht! 


End file.
